merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Merlin
Merlin - główny bohater serialu "Przygody Merlina", czarownik od urodzenia, ostatni władca smoków, uczeń Gajusza oraz najlepszy przyjaciel Artura Pendragona. Merlin w wieku osiemnastu lat opuścił swoje rodzinne miasto, Ealdor, by wyruszyć do Camelot na nauki u Gajusza. Kiedy przybył, uratował Artura przed śmiercią, dzięki czemu został jego sługą. Po pewnym czasie stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, choć nigdy nie zrezygnowali z docinek. Od czasu proroctwa Wielkiego Smoka Kilgharraha młody czarownik miał obowiązek chronić Artura i bezpiecznie prowadzić go do tronu. Jego przeznaczeniem było także stanąć u boku Artura jako doradca. Merlin stał się największym i najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, który kiedykolwiek żył. Swoich mocy używał, by uwolnić czarodziejów i ożywić Starą Religię, by współistniała z nową religią. Biografia Wczesne życie Merlin urodził się w Ealdorze, małej wiosce położonej na granicy królestwa Cenreda, Essetiru. Jego rodzicami są Hunith i Balinor. Gajusz pomógł Balinorowi, Władcy Smoków, w ucieczce przed prześladowaniami Uthera, ukrywając go u swojej siostry, Hunith. Zakochali się w sobie, jednak Uther szybko odkrył miejsce ukrycia Balinora i wysłał za nim swoich rycerzy. Mężczyzna musiał uciec i zostawił Hunith samą. Niezależnie od tego, czy wiedziała zanim Balinor odszedł, czy też po, Hunith odkryła, że jest w ciąży i parę miesięcy później urodziła Merlina. Chłopak nie widział swojego ojca przez długie lata (spotkał go dopiero po 19 latach). Merlin urodził się z talentem magicznym. Według Wielkiego Smoka narodziny Merlina przepowiadało wiele kultur, na przykład druidzi mówili o nim Emrys (co oznacza nieśmiertelny); po raz pierwszy Merlin został tak nazwany przez Mordreda (Początek końca). Smok mówi również, że przeznaczeniem Merlina jest chronić Artura Pendragona oraz pomóc mu w zjednoczeniu pięciu królestw Albionu i przywróceniu magii. Przybycie do Camelotu W wieku osiemnastu lat Merlin zostaje wysłany przez swoją matkę do jej brata, by ten pomógł chłopcu kontrolować jego magiczne moce. Zaraz po przybyciu do Camelotu Merlin ratuje Gajusza przed upadkiem z wysokości w jego komnacie.Medyk podarował młodemu czarodziejowi księgę z zaklęciami, aby mógł poszerzać swoje zdolności, jednak przestrzegł go, by nie używał magii otwarcie gdyż król, Uther Pendragon, zakazał w całym królestwie uprawiania czarów pod karą śmierci. W trakcie pierwszego tygodnia pobytu w stolicy królestwa Merlin słyszy głos wzywający go do siebie. Po kilku dniach chłopiec postanowił pójść za nim, co doprowadziło go do odkrycia Wielkiego Smoka. Kilgharrah poinformował go, że przeznaczone mu są wielkie rzeczy, oraz że pomoże Arturowi wstąpić na tron. Co jakiś czas smok dawał Merlinowi rady, jednak młody czarodziej nie rozumiał ich, gdyż zazwyczaj były wierszowane w skomplikowany sposób. Oprócz bycia wychowankiem i uczniem Gajusza, Merlin został głównym sługą księcia Artura (służył mu również kiedy był królem) po tym jak uratował go przed zasztyletowaniem przez Mary Collins (Wezwanie smoka). Pomimo iż początkowo byli do siebie wrogo nastawieni obydwaj szybko zaczęli sobie ufać. Merlin zaprzyjaźnił się również z Ginewrą (nazywaną przez przyjaciół "Gwen"), służącą Morgany, a wkrótce po tym z samą Morganą. Wczesne przygody Merlin bardzo często korzystał z magii, by pomóc innym, nierzadko bez przemyślenia konsekwencji swojego czynu. Kiedy życie Toma, ojca Gwen, było zagrożone przez dziwną plagę nawiedzającą Camelot, Merlin używa magii, by go wyleczyć, co jednak prowadzi do tego, że Uther oskarża dziewczynę o bycie wiedźmą i sprowadzenie plagi do królestwa (Znak Nimueh). Merlin korzysta ze swojej magii również by podrobić dokument świadczący o szlacheckim pochodzeniu utalentowanego szermierza Lancelota, który pozwoliłby mu dołączyć do Rycerzy Camelotu. Wykorzystuje ją również by pomóc Lancelotowi, zaczarowując jego włócznię tak, aby była ona w stanie zabić Gryfa. Czyniąc to Merlin pozwala Lancelotowi odkryć że ma magię (Lancelot). Pomimo tego Lancelot opuszcza Camelot, ponieważ Artur odmawia odebrania mu tytułu rycerza z powodu braku prawdziwego dokumentu. Uther chciał wygnać młodzieńca, przez co ojciec i syn sprzeczają się. Lancelot pożegnał ich nie mogąc znieść faktu iż przez niego król pokłócił się z księciem. Merlin obserwując go przewidział, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Czarodziej wykorzystuje swoje zdolności, aby uratować króla Uthera, który zachorował przez jeden z żuków Edwina Muirdena, mimo iż mógł zostać odkryty (Lek na wszystkie choroby). Podejmuje to ryzyko również kiedy jego rodzinna wioska zostaje zaatakowana przez najeźdźców, tworząc huragan przed Arturem mający pomóc mu wygrać, jednak jego przyjaciel Will, śmiertelnie zraniony w czasie walki, bierze "winę" na siebie przed śmiercią (Moment prawdy). Powrót Korneliusza Sigana Gdy w podziemiach Camelotu odkryto stary skarb, do pałacu przybywa oszust imieniem Cedric, który próbuje zająć pozycję Merlina jako głównego sługi Artura, co z czasem mu się udaje. Kiedy zostaje opanowany przez ducha Korneliusza Sigana, Merlin łamie swoją przysięgę i zwraca się do smoka o pomoc. Obiecuje uwolnić go jeżeli Kilgharrah pomoże mu pokonać Sigana. Wielki Smok daje mu wtedy zaklęcie mające pokonać złego czarownika. Przyszłość Wiele lat później, Merlin wciąż żyje we współczesnym świecie jako bardzo stary Emrys, czekając na dzień, że Artur będzie ponownie wzrosnie. Jest możliwe, że Merlin prowadzi nowoczesny styl życia. Nie wiadomo, czy on nadal używa swojej magii, ponieważ nowoczesna technologia ułatwia obecny styl życia. Osobowość Merlina się przedstawia jako bezinteresownego, heroicznego, ochronnego, honorowego, szlachetnego, odważnego, skromnego, sympatycznego, miłego, opiekuńczego, optymistycznego, współczującego, inteligentnego i mądrego człowieka. Na początku jest on również postrzegany jako naiwny i idealistyczny. Wykazuje niezwykły talent i potencjał w swoich magicznych zdolnościach do dalszej edukacji pomimo ryzyka związanego z używaniem czarów. Chłopiec bywa bardzo szczery i lekko szalony, na przykład w czasie pierwszego spotkania z Arturem. Czasami używa swojej magii do własnych celów, jak wtedy, gdy walczył z Arturem na rynku (Wezwanie smoka) lub by ulżyć sobie w pracy (Valiant), jednakże wraz z wiekiem Merlin zaczyna wykorzystywać magię dla dobra innych, w skrajnych przypadkach dla siebie. Czarodziej ma również bardzo dobre, ekscentryczne poczucie humoru, często dokuczające Arturowi i prowadzące do starć słownych; Merlin był w stanie na bieżąco wymyślać obelgi, w szczególności nazywając Artura idiotą (więcej niż jeden raz), a gdy książę zapytał się, co to słowo oznacza, Merlin wskazał go jako pełne jego znaczenie. Umiejętności Magiczne umiejętności right Magiczne zdolności Merlina wykraczają daleko poza możliwości zwykłych czarowników. Większość ludzi musi uczyć się i doskonalić umiejętności magiczne przez wiele lat, natomiast Merlin potrafi czarować od urodzenia. Jest w stanie nauczyć się magii w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie. Do tego jest jednym z najpotężniejszych (a może najpotężniejszym) czarodziejów. Jego umiejętności to na przykład spowolnienie czasu, poruszanie obiektów za pomocą telekinezy. Jego magiczne moce rosły w ciągu trzech lat przedstawionych w serialu. Pod koniec potrafi wykorzystywać wybuchy energii telekinetycznej oraz atakować przeciwników z daleka, a także umie rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Jego telekineza ma szeroki zakres. Magiczna odporność Merlin posiada znaczną naturalną magiczną odporność. Przetrwać może swoje własne zaklęcia, a nawet dotyk Dorocha. Nieśmiertelność Jak powiedział Balinor, istoty rodzące się z umiejętnością czarowania (jak Merlin i Morgana Pendragon) nie mogą umrzeć, chyba że one same przebiją swoje serce nożem bądź sztyletem, który został wykuty w oddechu smoka. Balinor odkrył także zaklęcie nieśmiertelności. Nigdy nie umrze, a więc można powiedzieć, że żyje w czasach współczesnych. Szermierka Merlin jest wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. Uczył się od Artura Pendragona. Początkowo był niezdarny, ale z czasem nabrał wprawy i zwinności. Jego umiejętności są pokazywane podczas oblężenia zamku Camelot. Kusznik Potrafi dobrze i celnie strzelać z kuszy. Uzdrowiciel Podczas pobytu u Gajusza Merlin nauczył się wiele z medycyny . Potrafił leczyć chorych za pomocą ziół i eliksirów a także przy pomocy swojej magii. W odcinku 8 sezonu 4 jego zdolności były na tyle duże że został posłany by leczyć chorych w pewnej wiosce (lecz nie potrafił im pomóc ponieważ była to sprawka magii). Stał się zastępcą Gajusza i jego pomocnikiem kiedy ten go potrzebował . Inne umiejętności Relacje Artur Pendragon Gajusz Merlin jest bardzo bliski Gajuszowi, uważa go za ojca, którego nigdy nie znał. Jego matka wysłała go do życia z nim, w nadziei, że pomoże mu opanować jego umiejętności magiczne. Gajusz kochał Merlina jak syna i jest gotów poświęcić życie dla niego, zaprezentował to już dwa razy. Na przykład gdy wziął na siebie winę za czary, które użył Artur. Prawie został spalony w stosie. Gdy Gajusz został opętany przez Goblina, Merlin i Gwen wydostali potwora z jego ciała, udało mu się dać Gajuszowi antidotum Freyamrz przed śmiercią. Morgana Pendragon Ginewra Pendragon Kilgharrah Lancelot Merlin i Lancelot byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi; tak bliskimi, że Lancelot był jedynym, który był w stanie powiedzieć Arturowi (chcącemu uratować ojca z rąk Morgany i Morgause), że Merlin coś planuje. Uther Pendragon Freya Merlin zakochał się we Freyi w chwili gdy ją zobaczył. Gwaine William Merlin był bliskim przyjacielem Willa, młodego chłopca z jego wioski, który jako jedyny, nie licząc matki Merlina, wiedział o jego magicznych zdolnościach. Mordred Leon Elyan Hunith Balinor Gilli Alator Druidzi W Legendzie Imię * Merlin jest to męskie imię pochodzące z języka walijskiego. * Można go nazywać Merle, Merl, Meryl, Murl, Murle, Merlen, Merlinn, Merlyn, Merlynn i Merlino. * Prawdziwe imię Merlina, Emrys, oznacza "nieśmiertelny". Ciekawostki * W 4. serii dochodzi do zmiany w wejściowym monologu Johna Hurta z młodego chłopca na młodego mężczyznę. W Camelocie chłopiec stawał się dorosły w wieku 21 lat, co oznacza, że w chwili przybycia do Camelotu Merlin miał 17-18 lat, zaś Artur był o około trzy lata starszy. * Merlin był w stanie poruszać przedmioty siłą woli zanim nauczył się chodzić. * Trzeba zauważyć że większość osób, które nie posiadały magii, i które dowiadywały się o tym, że Merlin był czarodziejem, najczęściej ginęły w tym samym odcinku. Cytaty Galeria Zobacz także Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Protagonista Kategoria:Główny Protagonista Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Camelot Kategoria:Sezon 1 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 2 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 3 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 4 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 5 Postać Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Praktykujący magię Kategoria:Stara Religia Kategoria:Władcy Smoków